The Power of Evil
by wizzyyoyo15
Summary: Can love overcome evil, or is it too pwerful? Story is finished.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The evil innocent  
  
  
Note: Things are sorta screwed up. Cole didn't lose his powers and the Source is still after him, along with the Brotherhood.  
  
Paige was walking to her cubicle, starting another work day when she saw a little girl in her chair.  
"Hi?"  
The little girl looked up sadly at Paige. Paige bent down on her knees and put her arm around the little girl.  
"Are you lost? What's wrong?"  
The little girl pulled away and stared at Paige, evil lingering in her green eyes.  
"It's my daddy! I can't find my daddy!"   
The little girl burst into tears hugging Paige. Paige pulled away and then took her hand into hers.  
"It's okay we'll find him."   
Paige's boss bumped into them on his way to the door.  
"There you are. Paige where did you find her?"   
"Uh, she was in my chair. She said something about her dad."  
"Oh! Her parents are getting a divorce, a big nasty one. They're all here for some counseling."  
Paige looked down at the girl and then back at her boss.  
"Oh. What's her name?"  
"Ar..."  
The little girl looked up at Paige and finished her bosse's sentence.  
"Arielle. Arielle Windsor."  
"That's a pretty....."  
Paige was interupted by two people coming down the hallway, screaming at each other. The two kept walking until they came to the same place as Paige and her boss. He looked at Paige and whispered to her.  
"They would be our divorcies."  
The two kept bickering, but the screaming came to a normal talking voice.  
"Why do you always have to do this?!"  
"Do what?"   
"Take everything! It's not like you'll ever be there anyway. You're always too busy, never there, just like before Arielle!"  
"I have things to take care of. You never said anything before."  
"I couldn't, not infront of Arielle."  
"It's not like she would understand Kari!"  
"Oh what do you want me to tell her that her father's a de... D.A and that he'll never be there because he's too damn busy will the Brotherhoo...."  
The woman stopped and looked at Paige and then at Arielle.  
"Arielle, there you are."  
The woman ran over to her daughter, leaning in for a hug.  
"Get away from me, you witch!"  
Arielle stepped back, pushing her mother away.  
Paige was startled at that word. Maybe Kari was a witch, she did almost say demon and Brotherhood, but it was the necklace that gave it away. A small amulet with three, small, sapphire pentagrams and a cresent moon and star in the middle.  
  
Kari turned to her husband, disgusted and hurt.She opened her mouth to speak and the words came out coldly.  
"I told you."  
  
Kari got to her feet and raced out the door.   
Arielle ran to her father and gave him a hug.   
Paige couldn't help but feel a chill when the man looked at her. She decided to go home and talk about it with Phoebe and Piper.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure he was a demon? Paige that doesn't make any sense. Ther is no way in hell or heaven that a demon and witch could EVER be married."  
Phoebe picked up her head at looked at Piper.  
"Thanks Piper."  
"Oh Phoebe I'm sorry, it's just you know."  
Piper pionted to the ground and the cieling then had her hands attack each other.  
Paige rolled her eyes.  
"Funny. Now focus! Yes I'm sure Piper. He had to be, I mean Kari almost said demon and then she almost said Brotherhood."   
"So, maybe she's just mad."  
"I don't think a regular human would know about that stuff Piper."  
"Okay Paige, maybe she's a witch that's mad."  
"Okay this is what gave it away. She was wearing a necklace, amulet thingy."  
Piper's eyes suddenly became interested with Paige's idea of the woman being a witch.  
"What did it look like?"  
"Um.. I don't really remember, but I know it was like a sapphire blue."  
Piper turned around and looked at Phoebe.  
"I'll go get the book."  
Phoebe went to the attic to get the book and then came back down with it.  
"Is that it?"  
"No."  
"That one?"  
"No."  
"How about this one?"  
"No, No ,No let me do it."  
Paige grabbed the book and put it on her lap and looked up at the sky.  
"Come on Mom, Dad. Flip the pages."  
The pages of the book started to turn and stopped at the picture of a woman with green eyes.  
"That's her!"  
Paige put the book closer to her face, so she could read it.  
"Kari Windsor, Highpriestess of the coven known as Pentamoon.  
Although born and raised in the good of her craft, she is seen as  
a threat to other good witches because of her marriage to the dark side.  
Her husband, the demon Malkus, still lives in his evil ways, always persuading Kari to give up her powers to the Source. Her powers include:   
telekinesis, astral projection, pryokinesis, and telepathy."  
Piper looked at Paige surprised that she was right.  
"Congrats Paige you just found you're own innocent."  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. chapter 2

**"Good morning Paige!"  
"Good morning?"  
Paige was confused why were her fellow employees being so nice?  
"Hey, don't look so confused. Didn't you see the paper?''  
"No."  
Paige took the paper out of the woman's hands and started to read it.  
  
Custody Battle Brews in San Francisco.  
  
It seems that love turns to hate so easily these days, no one seems to care.  
A prime example is the Winthrop couple. About ten years ago they promised to love each other forever, but now those words have grown old and bitter as they fight for custody of their eight year old daughter Arielle, who says that she made a new friend: Paige Matthews, a social worker downtown.  
For more details see page 5.  
  
Paige dropped the paper and ran to her car, taking the paper with her, and then headed for the manor.  
  
"Okay Cole, is it good?"  
"Uh Piper, maybe you might be starting to lose your touch."  
"What?! The bake sale is tomorrow. If I don't get this down a lot of poor kids will be sad!"  
"No fair Piper, you can't use that against him. He can't make your cookies not suck."  
"Shut up Phoebe. And they do not suck! Right Cole."  
"Uh..I.."  
  
"Hey did you guys see the paper?"  
Paige came bursting through the door.  
"Uh no. Why?"  
  
Paige put the paper down on the counter.  
"Look at the front page."  
  
"Hey isn't that?"  
"Yeah and I think that's where he's gonna try and get her. I mean his lawyer he could be a de..mon."  
Paige looked at the ground, her voice trailing at the end.  
  
Cole looked at the picture, like he recognized something or someone.  
"Who's the demon, or evil person?"  
Phoebe took her finger, pointing it at the man.  
"Him. Why recognize something?"  
Phoebe puts her finger on the picture and gets a premonition.  
  
Two men were walking down an alley, wearing black. She could see herself, Piper, and Prue. She could tell it was the past because Prue was there and they looked younger, maybe about one and a half years ago. They were huddled over a woman, she was bleeding. Piper looked up and saw him, the man in the picture. He picked up his arm and threw an energy ball at Phoebe but she dodged it. Prue called out Leo's name. He orbed in and then orbed out with Prue and the woman. In her mind Phoebe was wondering when this happened, she doesn't remember it.   
Then another man stepped out, it was too dark to see his face, he was hiding it too. The demon hiding his face threw an energy ball at Piper and hit her. Phoebe called out to Leo and he orbed in. Phoebe told Leo to take Piper. Leo responded with a yes, but he should take her too. Phoebe said no, just to take Piper, she was hurt. Leo looked sadly at Phoebe and then orbed out.  
Phoebe looked up and the demon hiding his face grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against a wall. He pulled out a knife and put it to her heart.  
Then the woman orbed in, Phoebe looked over, surprised. The woman started to say a spell, but the demon hold Phoebe dropped her and threw and energy ball at the woman. She engulfed in flames. In the process of dropping Phoebe the demon's face showed, it was Cole.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and stared at Cole.  
"It was you."  
Cole looked at Piper confused.  
"What?"  
Piper walked over to Phoebe and told her to sit down in the living room. Phoebe and Piper walked over, the others following.  
"Okay, Phoebes what did you see?"  
"You killed her. But why don't I remember? I woke up here and Prue said she was dead."  
"Phoebe Cole killed who?"  
"Her Piper, that woman. Remember that one night. Prue she said that there were to demons looking for, ugh what was her name, oh yeah, Hannah. Remember I woke up here the next morning and I didn't remember anything from the day before."  
Piper looked at Phoebe confused.  
"No sweetie I don't remember."  
"But you have to! Cole killed her. He was there that guy, in the picture!"  
Cole's expression melted away as he looked at Phoebe.  
"You remember don't you! You tried to kill me, remember!"  
"Yeah."  
Cole's voice was dry and he stood up.  
"I have to go."  
He walked toward the door, but didn't get to open it.  
The door bursted open and Kari walked in.  
The sisters heard the noise and ran over to the door.  
The woman looked up at Paige and then down at Cole.  
The woman, more interested in Paige, slowly walked toward her.  
Paige, afraid, backed up.  
The woman lifted her hands.  
"Stay out of this! I'll get the girl, it's none of your business!"  
Kari was about to blow Paige up, but Piper pushed her away. Instead a lamp blew up.  
Cole ran towards Kari and hit her in the head. Kari dropped to the ground the disappeared. Phoebe looked up at Cole and saw him bleeding. She ran over and hugged him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Cole touched his forehead and his hand had blood on it.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
Phoebe looked up at him and kissed him.  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, okay. Leo!!"  
Leo orbed in and healed Cole.  
Paige was still on the ground confused. Then everyone looked down at her.  
"What did you say about her being an innocent Piper?"  
Phoebe looked at Piper then at the mess Kari left behind.  
"Well, Piper was realllly wrong."  
The sisters looked at each other, worried looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. chapter 3

**Part three  
The new demon made my sister go psycho and back.  
  
  
"Phoebe, I'll be right back."  
Piper turned around, her face like a zommbie's.  
"Piper, wait."  
Paige jumped up off the floor, but Piper kept walking.  
  
Piper found herself in the attic holding a knife, she couldn't feel anything, only waves of pain. Then an overwhelming feeling to kill came over her and she ran downstairs, screaming, the knife in the air.  
  
They heard the screaming and saw Piper running towards Kari, aming for her heart. The screaming woke Kari up and she rolled onto her back just in time.  
Leo ran over to Piper and grabbed her.  
"Piper what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Get away! Leave me alone! I almost had her! I have to kill her!"  
Piper pulled away with awesome strength and ran towards Kari again, but Leo grabbed her and orbed out before she could get to her.  
  
In the corner, invisible, stood a demon. She had fire red hair and orange colored eyes. She was laughing, pleased with herself, but she felt sorry for the sisters. Her name was Ember, the demon of fire and rage. She was new at this evil thing, her heart was still warm, so she started to flip the pages of the book and dissappeared in a ball of fire.  
  
Paige looked over her shoulder to see the pages of the book flipping on their own.  
"Phoebe!"  
Phoebe turned around and ran towards the book, Paige and Cole following.  
Phoebe looked down at the book. She saw the name Ember on the top and a picture of a young girl with red hair and orange eyes.  
  
"Who the hell is Ember?"  
Phoebe pick up the book and read to herself, silently.  
  
_Ember the demon of fire and rage.  
  
Ember born of the demons Fire and Rage.  
She posses the power to make people angry until they commit and act of violence on the object in question.  
This power allows her to pick the object or person.  
She is new to the idea of evil, but by all means is a great threat.  
A member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn and an upper-level demon.  
  
Also able to throw fireballs and is able to do some tricks of illusion.  
Needs potion to vanquish.  
  
_Phoebe looked up at Cole.  
"Sounds familliar?"  
"No. None of it rings a bell. But then again she is new."  
Phoebe looked at him her eyes more intense.  
"Well her parents, very powerful. Which means.."  
Paige inturrupted his sentence.  
" She's even more powerful."  
Phoebe's eyes turned sad.  
"Is this true Cole?"  
"Yeah, and she's what probably got into Piper."  
As soon as he finished Leo orbed in with Piper. She was turning, kicking and punching, but Leo managed to avoid it.  
"Let me go asshole! I need to get her! Where is she?!"  
Phoebe turned to Piper.  
"Leo, what do we do?"  
Leo was too busy handeling Piper.  
"Make a spell up."  
Cole took Phoebe's hand and sat her down on the couch.  
"Make up a spell. "  
Phoebe leaned towards Cole and hugged him.  
"I love you."  
Cole very happy to see that Phoebe wasn't mad about before responded the same. He lifted her chin and started to kiss her, They could'vr gone forever if it wasn't for Paige.  
She looked at them disgusted.  
"Aw this is so sweet it making my teeth hurt, but we'll all be eating whitelighter chop suey if we don't get Piper to stop.  
  
Phoebe looked up and started to write down words.  
"I'm done!"  
Paige looked at her again.  
"Well say it!"  
  
_"The evil of rage  
begone to your dwelling  
you will leave my sister alone  
with the spell I am saying."_  
  
Piper stopped and looked around.  
"What the hell am I doing?"  
Paige walked over to her laughing.  
"Nothing just trying to kill a dead guy."  
Piper looked down to see Leo smiling.  
"Oh God! Leo."  
Piper jumped up and helped Leo stand.  
"Hey, where's Kari?"  
Paige looked back.  
"She was right there."  
But there was no Kari standing there. In her place were to demons.  
Ember and Malkus, both had angry looks.  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. chapter 4

**Part four  
Changing Cole  
  
  
Paige ran over to Phoebe's side as she was backing up.  
Phoebe stared into Ember's eyes, trying to pick up something.  
Ember seemed disturbed by this and moved closer towards her.  
"What are you staring at?!"  
Ember couldn't help but scream. The starring was making her very uncomfortable.  
Phoebe's gaze was interrupted by Malkus.  
"Where is she? Where did she go?"  
Piper shoved her way to the front.  
"We were goingt o ask you the same question."  
Malkus was angered even more and he whispered to Ember.  
"Get him, the one they call Cole. Anger Belthazor. I will distract the witches,"  
Ember nodded in ageement and both acted as if they were going to leave, but malkus turned around and threw an energy ball at Paige.  
Paige ducked and ran to Piper.  
"Freeze him!"  
"Okay, okay."  
Piper lifted her hands and moved them slightly, but nothing happened.  
"Piper! What's wrong?"  
"I don't know."  
Piper tried it again, but it didn't work.  
"He's immune to my powers!"  
Then Malkus threw another energy ball, but at Phoebe.  
Cole pushed her over and got himself hit instead.  
Phoebe ran to get Leo, but it was too late Malkus and Ember had already taken Cole.  
  
  
When he woke up Cole was lying down on a table of rock. He didn't know what was going on until Malkus and Ember walked in.  
"What did you do to me?!"  
Ember sat down next to him.  
"Nothing. But wait, remember when Paige goated you about being Belthazor?"  
Cole suddenly felt pain and weird urges. He picked up his arm and threw an energy ball at the wall. Then he got out a knife and also threw that.  
Ember was very pleased.  
"Remember when Phoebe threw your potion on the floor? She could have saved you, but I guess she didn't care enough."  
Cole could feel evil getting stronger and wondered what was happening. Then he felt a huge wave of pain and when it was over he felt very different.  
Ember asked another question.  
"Who is Phoebe?"  
Cole looked up at her confused.  
"I don't know anyone with the name Phoebe."  
Ember laughed and then skipped out of the room, very happy.  
  
  
  
Okay, to continue the story I have to have at least seven reviews! : )  
**


	5. chapter 5

**Part five  
Kill the witch  
  
  
"Leo where is he?!"  
Phoebe was growing very worried. Cole had been gone way to long.  
Leo was also getting worried, they needed Cole to help them fight off Malkus and Ember.  
Leo tried to sense him, but his efforts were fruitless.  
  
"Where is the alley?"  
Cole pointed to a map of San Francisco.  
A demon, one in the Brotherhood, pointed to an alley by the cemetery.  
"Right there. That is where you will attack. Be sure it is at night, and kill the middle first."  
The demon seemed happy at the thought of Phoebe being dead once and for all.  
Cole got a weird feeling when the demon mentioned the middle sister, but it disappeared as soon as it came.  
"And her name?"  
"Phoebe, if you get confused listen to them call each other."  
Again Cole felt weird, but it disappeard.  
  
Then another demon walked in.  
"Ah Ceraptor."  
The other demon bowed his head in acknowledgement.  
"Did I say for you to speak?!"  
"No."  
Ceraptor lifted his hand and in an instant the demon was burned.  
The Ceraptor turned to Cole.  
"Ah, the mighty Belthazor. I knew you would come crawling back."  
Cole staightened his posture, also highering his pride.  
"I don't remember such a thing."  
Ceraptor looked confused for a second, but then remembered.  
"Oh, Ember. My she does a marvelous job. Now go, gather your faction and prepare yourselves."  
With that Cole left.  
  
Phoebe was getting even more worried, it was alread 9:30pm and Cole wasn't there.  
Piper was in the kitchen making potions that would hold off Malkus and Ember for awhile incase they got a surprise visit, Paige was helping.  
  
Phoebe reached over to get Cole's coat and got a premonition.  
  
_Some demons were throwing energyballs at Piper and Paige, while Cole had Phoebe pinned up against a wal. He had a knife in his hands and plunged it into her stomach and shimmered away.  
  
_Phoebe jumped up. She tears streaming down her face and a pain in her stomach. Without realizing it, she had screamed.  
Piper and Paige ran over to her.  
"Phoebe, are you okay!?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did you see?"  
"It was Cole and some other demons, they were trying to kill us. Then Cole plunged a knife into my stomach and shimmered away."  
  
Piper raised her head, confused.  
"Why would he do that?"  
"I don't know."  
  
Paige thought about it.  
"Wait! Maybe Ember did that thing she did on Piper!"  
  
Piper looked at Paige.  
"Go get the potions."  
"Okay."  
Paige ran to the kitchen and Piper turned back to Phoebe.  
"Did you see where it was?"  
"Yeah. In the alley by the cemetery."  
"Okay let's go."  
  
Paige went running to the door, potions in a bag.  
"Well c'mon don't stand there."  
  
  
Piper looked around.  
"Are you sure this is it Phoebe?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Then two demons shimmered in and knocked out Piper and Paige shimmering away with them, while two others distracted Phoebe. When she was finished she found out she was alone and backed up. The Cole shimmered in behind her and grabbed her. He pinned her up against a wall.  
She looked into his eyes, but didn't she Cole. Instead she saw evil.  
"Cole, please!"  
"Shut up!"  
He slammed her into the wall harder and took out his knife.  
"Time to die witch!"  
Cole raised the knife and............  
  
Okay now I have to have at least 10 reviews to continue. I know it's cruel to leave you hanging, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	6. chapter 6

**Part six  
  
.....Phoebe took out a vanquishing potion and Cole backed up.  
Phoebe yelled out to Leo, but he was too busy trying to find Piper and Paige.  
  
"Cole you don't have to do this!"  
Cole was silent, trying to sort everything out.  
"Cole?"  
He picked up his head and charged towards Phoebe.  
She stopped him, and before she knew it she was trying to kill him.  
  
Cole stopped and shimmered away, giving Phoebe time to realize what she was doing. Then he shimmered in behind her, putting a knife to her throat.  
"Cole, Cole!"  
He tightened his grip on her throat and her words were more like gasps.  
She was coming in and out of conscienceness because of the loss of air.  
"Cole?"  
  
  
"Is he there alone?"  
"No, the witch is there. But she is very close to death."  
  
Ceraptor looked around the room he was in, thinking.  
"And your wife, where is she?"  
"Safe, in the underground."  
"Very well then. Go kill him."  
Then Ember trudged in.  
"The spell, it's getting weaker. I feel it. He will be good again, soon."  
Ceraptor looked at Ember, annoyed. Then yelled at Malkus.  
"GO!!!!!!!"  
Malkus shimmered out as soon as he could and back behind Cole.  
The he lifted his hand and threw a huge energball that sent Cole flying.  
Phoebe got up off the ground and ran to Cole.  
Malkus was angered at this and shouted at her.  
"What are you doing!? He tried to kill you and now you want to help him!?"  
Phoebe ingnored him. She loved Cole more than anything or anyone. She wasn't about to let him die.  
  
"Cole?"  
"Phoebe?"  
Cole picked his head up.  
"What happened? Ow!"  
Phoebe moved in closer to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Do I look like it?"  
"No, but can you shimmer back to the manor?"  
"I think so."  
Phoebe put her arms around him and they shimmered away.  
  
They reappeard in the living room and Phoebe helped him onto the couch.  
Cole was badly hurt and Phoebe was scared that leo wouldn't make it in time.  
"Leo!!!!!!!!!!"  
Leo orbed in with Piper and Paige.  
"What?"  
Leo and Piper ran over to Phoebe.  
Piper looked down at Cole.  
Phoebe told them what happened.  
"He looks pretty beat up. I don't know if me and Paige can heal him."  
"But you have to try!"  
Phoebe was pleading with them, but it was too late. malkus had followed Cole to the manor.  
Piper tried to freeze him, but remembered what happened earlier.  
Malkus walked closer to Cole and pulled a knife out of his pocket.  
Two demons were holding back Phoebe.  
Malkus looked up at her.  
"I knew you would want to watch him die."  
  
  
Okay now I need 14 reviews. I know it's kinda mean, but I need to know that people like the story enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. chapter 7

**Piper turned and looked at Phoebe. She had heard what was said.  
Phoebe was starting to tear, and there was nothing she could do about. How could she get past all the demons?  
  
Cole couldn't die like this, how could he just leave her?  
  
Malkus looked at Cole.  
"He'll shimmer away. Say a spell"  
  
One of the two demons standing behind him recited a short spell and Cole felt very drained. The he tried to shimmer away, but it didn't work. He only faded.  
  
Malkus raised the knife and forced it through Cole's heart.  
Phoebe kicked and puched her way loose.  
She was screaming the whole time.  
"Cole!"  
She ran to him, but it was too late.  
  
Phoebe looked up at Piper. She could see tears in Piper's eyes.  
  
Piper felt terrible. First Phoebe loses Prue, and now Cole. She walked over to Phoebe.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Piper he's, but no. He can't. He's not!!!!!!!!!"  
Piper hugged Phoebe.  
"It's okay."  
  
Then Piper got up and blew up the others that were there, but as she was going for Malkus she stopped.  
  
He had a look of regret on his face.  
Then Kari came bursting through the door, Arielle with her.  
Arielle ran to her father.  
Piper lowered her hands and turned around, sparrring Malkus.  
  
Phoebe felt terrible inside.  
He was really gone.  
  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe!"  
  
Cole tried to wake her up.  
  
Phoebe darted up from the couch.  
"What the hell?!"  
She looked up at Cole.  
"You fell asleep."  
Phoebe couldn't believe it.  
"It was a dream."  
  
Was it really a dream, or was it an indication of future things to come?  
You figure it out.  
  
*THE END***


End file.
